


Do they think we're straight?

by SHOOT050313



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Leo Valdez, Bisexual Piper McLean, Everyone is gay? right?....right?, Gay Nico di Angelo, One Shot, Post-The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), didn't know they weren't out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28661712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHOOT050313/pseuds/SHOOT050313
Summary: After Nico comes out Piper and Leo realize they might have a problem on their hands... their closest friends might think they're ...straight.Cue a bisexual freak out.
Relationships: Piper McLean & Leo Valdez
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: One Shots





	Do they think we're straight?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this tumblr post:  
> https://charlesbeckendorf.co.vu/post/639330664207024128/piper-and-leo-having-a-crisis-after-nico-comes-out

They were of course ecstatic for Nico. How could they not be? He defied the odds every time he faced anything. 

But now they kind of had a conundrum. By the surprise on most people’s faces and utter ineptitude on how to respond by Percy and Frank, they had to think about the dreaded question, _do these people think we’re straight?_

They hid out in Bunker 9 for a bit- just to get away from the current craziness of Leo’s return. 

“So, I’m obviously grateful you’re back and everything but we have something to talk about.”

“You were here when Nico came out right? What was that like- talking about it.” Leo laughed as Piper’s mouth grimaced.

“Yeah… it’s actually about that. So apparently we haven’t had a silent understanding that we’re all gay and I’ve spent the past months freaking out without you!” Piper leaned back in her chair, almost falling off of it before spinning around once to right herself.

“Wait, wait, wait… so do we have to like- tell everyone now? Like- what?” 

“Exactly, I’ve been flirting with Annabeth like double time since you were gone but I honestly can’t tell if she realizes that I mean it yet.”

“So you’re telling me Jason never realized I was flirting with him? All this time,” Leo looked truly concerned, causing Piper to burst out a laugh before slapping her hand over her mouth. “This is not funny. He probably thought I was just trying to annoy him… oh my god did I ruin my shot before I even had one?... wait, they thought we were straight!?”

Piper stopped laughing as quickly as she started. “Did you actually want a shot? Like with Jason I mean.”

Leo sighed, walking the few feet to his best friend before throwing himself at her. The two fell to the floor, rolling a few times before stopping, Leo ending up on top of Piper. The second they got their bearings again, they both burst with laughter. 

After several seconds of silence, their laughter somehow still echoing around the space, Leo sighed and Piper leaned up on her elbows to watch him. 

It was a few more seconds of silent eye contact before Leo’s eyes flitted to the far wall of the bunker. “I don’t know, I mean I went through all that for Calypso. I _died_ just so I could find and save her. But do I want to be with her or is she just the first person who doesn’t act like they hate me?” Piper raised an eyebrow and before she could say anything Leo amended his statement, “besides you of course.”

Piper laid back on the ground, her head rebounding gently as she stared at the ceiling. “That’s right, but I get what you mean. Like Jason was hand-delivered to me but you know that was never going to work out- Hera’s involvement plus we just never had time to get to know each other because every moment was wartime,” She sighed, “And then Annabeth, you know it started out as just fun because Percy was out there. But then once we got back they broke up too after a bit and I just- did I mean it when I started? And if I didn’t, does that mean I can’t start now?”

“Look at us! We’re here worrying about people who couldn’t even tell we were bi while we spent months flirting with them. I can barely believe this. You know what? I don’t believe this!” Leo hopped us, pulling Piper behind him.  
He took three steps before sitting back down on the floor. “I was gonna say we should go out there and yell but then I realized we’re in the middle of the woods.”

“Yeah… I knew you’d lose our moment of strength before we made it to anyone else,” Leo elbowed her lightly as she sat down beside him, scoffing at his expression. “Sorry, but you know I’m right.”

“I know… I just wish this wasn’t how it happened. Like, imagine if we were back at wilderness camp- just the two of us and Annabeth came to pick the two of us up as planned. Everything would have been different.”

“But we wouldn’t have saved the world.”

Leo sighed, “We might not have saved the world… is it bad that I don’t think that’s the worst thing?”

Piper stared at the ceiling, thinking it over. She understood prophecies a bit better now that she had been through two. No matter what you do they are the truth- they can guide you to wherever you are supposed to end up, but regardless of if you listen or not they happen. She still remembered the moment she realized Leo was going to sacrifice himself, how Frank's voice sounded when he spoke about sacrifice, Hazel's face when she apologized to the group. 

She was so angry in the moment, but now all she could feel was the slightest tinge of anger mixed with a wave of relief that Leo's rediculous plan actually worked. Without Hera's interference the prophecy might not have taken her on the ride. Leo was fated from the moment he was born if not before, but she might have avoided it, or maybe everything would have just worked out differently in the end. Maybe no one would have died, or been dead for so long?... Or maybe Gaea would have won?

"No. It's not the worst thing. But we can't change the past, best we can do is make tomorrow better than today." 

"huh... thanks." he sighed, scooting across the floor the few inches to be closer to Piper. "I think I can say that because I know regardless we would have been friends."

"Best friends."

"Yeah, best friends."

They remained there for a few more minutes, just relaxing together in a weird silence. Leo pulled out some wire and fashioned a miniature beating heart, quickly attaching a chain to it and placing it around Piper's neck. 

She grabbed it and looked at it in silence before looking at Leo again. Before she could thank him he stood and offered his arm to her. "I guess we should go and maybe even come out now."

She let him pull her up, "Do we have to? We could just make jokes until they get it."

Leo rolled his eyes, but took a second to consider it before agreeing with her, "That sounds much more doable."

"Of course it is! I mean, jokes are how we communicate most of the time!"


End file.
